Life and Death are shrouded by the fog
by turbine9
Summary: A boy who lost the world, and a sister who lost everything else. The truth is...they cannot be saved. A dark oneshot that will eventually connect to Akuda.


_**Hey readers! Anyways, this is a new dark one-shot I thought up a bit ago. Anyways, onto the show!**_

Burning, screaming…dying. That's all that you can hear when the world ends. And that's all I heard. Parents jumping onto their kids, trying to save them, but to no avail. You see, when the world ends, so do any dreams, hopes, or realities trapped in the world. Leaving the inhabitants with one option, to run. Even at hopeless times, all humans can think to do is hopefully run away from the danger that faces them at the immediate moment. At this point, humans don't care about what happens next…only what they're running from. But that day, everyone died. Whether they were running or trying to protect someone else, they all died. The human race was wiped out on "The Day of the Cracked Planet". My sister and I are the only survivors. A 13 year old boy and a 10 year old girl made it out of there alive. This is four years later. This is called the end of the world.

I started running with fresh bread I found. Apparently I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. I kept running through the rocky terrain that's left of the world. I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Crap…I knew they were gonna catch up to me eventually. Who am I running from? In a sense, humans. Though, humans from another dimension can have very drastic differences from mine. These humans have eight eyes, and ripped skin, allowing bones to peer out, giving an unforgettable look. That dimension is labeled "4-500, DEAD". Why are there other dimension humans out to get me? Because of the twenty warlords that moved in. They're known as the Sunara, a group that should definitely be feared. 20 of the strongest people from 20 of the strongest dimensions. I know it was them that destroyed the planet…it's kind of obvious. But at least they still gave me a place to run on. I heard screeching from the background. C'mon, I'm almost there! They were in sight range now, I could just feel it. I quickly jumped into a nearby hole, landing safely on my feet. I then tucked myself into the side quietly as possible. I felt feet right over my head. A few minutes later, they disappeared, probably to go out looking for me again.

This is my life. Just me alone in a small hole, the last of the human race. I took a quick bite out of my bread. Where's my now 14 year old sister I spoke of (Or thought of. I don't know, give me a break…)?

(2 years ago, base of 17th rank Sunara: Contrast)

"Rose! C'mon! Stop being so slow!" I called to my little sister as she crawled through the hole I was already out of.

"Don't rush me! I'm going as fast as I can!" She whispered back, trying not to attract anything that could kill us. We both had huge homemade swords wrapped around our back. Apparently an apocalyptic planet actually gains different ores and combinations of different metals used for different things. She finally crawled out of the hole as I gave her a hand. "Thanks…" She said brushing herself off. She had long black hair and almost purple eyes. My little sister…

"Jeez…this place is so weird." She said in fright. It was true. The basic structure was a lot like a human's medieval castle, but the bricks had an odd color, and there was a seemingly inactive chandelier that still gave off light. I could see my sister almost crawling behind me. Where were we? Well, we were in one of these bastard aliens' little hideouts. I noticed a little door in front of us. My sister started to walk towards the door as I stopped her with a hand. "What?"

"It's obvious there's someone already here…it would be stupid to fall for a trap like a door." I explained.

"Yeah, I hear ya. But what should we do? Waiting around isn't very good either." She replied. I thought for a moment and looked around.

"You know what…" I started, pulling the sword out of its holster. "I wanna try something." Rose did the same with hers. I walked over to the front wall of the castle. I pulled back my sword, then slammed it onto the wall. It made a small crack, but nothing to be proud of.

"What the hell was the point of that?" Rose asked a bit annoyed. I just smirked.

"We're gonna destroy this wall." I put simply. Rose walked over to me. "Alright. First thing's first. We need our swords to lightly tap each other." She looked incredibly confused, then just followed my orders. We both put our swords inches away from the other. "3, 2, 1." I stated. Once I said "1" We both tapped ours swords, leaving us both with a vibration. Alright, step one is complete. I walked back to the front wall once again. Alright, if this doesn't work, I doubt we'll get out of here. I lightly tapped the wall with my still vibrating sword. After that, everything went silent very suddenly. The wall had a huge crack in it, then broke into hundreds of pieces, almost like an explosion…but with no sound. I went flying to the other side of the room along with the rocks. My head crashed into the wall, leaving me incredibly dizzy. I saw Rose run in my direction and started shaking me. I couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, but my mind eventually cleared as I rubbed my head. "I-I'm fine…"

I saw Rose sniff her nose a bit, than gain a look of surprise. "Do you feel that?" She asked. I shook my head in confusion. She kept on sniffing her nose and pulled her arms away from me.

"What?" I asked worried for my little sister. Just then, Rose was sent flying by an unknown source with a scream. "ROSE!" I yelled for her. Something emerged out of the hole I made in the wall. It was a muscular figure, half red, half black. There was no sound once again, only fear inside my heart remained. Is this a Sunara? Crap…their more powerful than I've ever imagined. The figure continued to move until he was right in front of me. There was a silence full of fright. The figure then pulled out a notepad and shifted his black hand over it. He then ripped out a page of his notebook. It fell onto the floor as I carefully read it. It seemed to be in English surprisingly. It read:

"You are not the one…". I stared at the letter in confusion and shock. What did it mean "I'm not the one"? I don't know who I am nor do I know who the one is. He then walked towards my sister. God dammit…Rose! I quickly stood up and held my sword in both my hands. My sister obviously couldn't move.

"God dammit! Don't touch Rose!" I yelled charging towards the Sunara. It immediately sent me flying just by moving it's hand. Everything went silent once again. The monster suddenly touched Rose with one finger on the chest. For a second, nothing happened, than her eyes turned a blend of red and black. "ROSE!"

She was unresponsive, just sat there with the monster's finger still on her chest. Another one of the monster's notes drifted to my spot. I quickly read it:

"She is the one. She will become the new 20th Rank Sunara."It read. Wait…she's…?! Interrupting my thought, Rose came straight to me with incredible speed with a punch to the jaw. Crap that hurt!

"What the hell, Rose?! What's gotten into you?!" I growled. She just snickered at my questions. She did the same thing she did last time, punching me into another wall. I've got no choice. I can't hurt her…and there's no way I can beat her. The only option is escape. I quickly picked up both ours swords and tapped them together to make another vibration. I then threw my sword into the wall, creating another huge explosion and revealing the foggy outdoors. Rose sped up to me once again, but I dodged her right in time. Finally, I tapped Rose's sword onto the ground, giving me a good boost to fly through. See ya, Rose. I saw Rose's face disappear into the distance. I just realized why. I was flying through the air, racing towards my doom. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die….crap…I'm gonna die! Took both of the sowrds and made another vibration, then threw one onto the ground, creating another blast. It didn't exactly save me, but at least it gave me a softer landing. I rolled over to my back and looked up at the huge castle. We were reckless, thinking we could get in there. And now because of that…Rose is gone. I felt tears stream down my face. I lost Rose.

(End Flashback)

And that's how it was. I managed to survive these past two years, trying to get closer and closer to the castle, but to no avail. The fog is too thick to see anything near the castle, allowing anything to creep up on you and kill you. Impossible to go up too, a few of those extradimensional human things can climb. Going through the fog is your best bet trying to get in there. But obviously you have to be incredibly fast, just like Rose. But I know this is going to be the day I save her. I'm going to storm through the fog even if it kills me. After finishing my bread, I quickly ran through the gray fields, trying not to get caught before I get to the hard part. I saw the fog up ahead, guarding the castle better than any giant or defense system. Alright, here I go. I raced into the fog and stopped to make sure nothing was lurking. I didn't hear anything, and continued running.

A few seconds later, I heard a small growl. A rather unsettling growl. I stopped running once more, waiting for something to happen, and holding onto my sword. Apparently I got my wish. A half-human (What? Another dimension's zombie is another dimension's human.) jumped at me from behind. I didn't even flinch, than slashed it with the sword, decapitating it. Blood splashed onto the floor as the bug eyed human fell to the ground. I proceeded on to the castle. The huge oddly colored bricks appeared in front of my sight as I opened the doors. It was pitch black, but I could tell it was nothing but an empty room. Well, mostly empty, anyways. I stepped into the room slowly and quietly, holding on to my sword, just in case anything decided to do a "sneak-and-kill". I kept walking through the empty room, looking for anything that would be a sign of where my sister was.

Just then, the doors closed shut on their own, very fast surprisingly. I made sure not to turn around. This is what happens all the time, they turn around and suddenly the villain is right behind them.

"So, you've finally come, Kehin Human (This is a play on some language, it originally meant "Last Human")." A female voice said. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. It seemed that the voice was everywhere. And I definitely knew it was my sister's voice.

"Rose! I'm here to get you back!" I yelled, still looking around to see where she was.

"If that is why you are here, than you have come on a fool's error…Kehin." She replied. Crap…still can't pinpoint where she is.

"You know my name, idiot! It's definitely not 'Kehin Human'! Alright, Rose, that's enough! At least let me see your face!" I demanded. There was a huge sigh.

"Very well…" She muttered. The lights immediately turned on, revealing the small black haired girl in front of me. "I've given you your wish…now it's time for you to die." She said. She sped over to me, just like that day, and tried to punch me. I quickly jumped away and landed onto my feet. She kept charging at me, again and again, as I kept dodging and jumping. After a little while, I noticed that I wouldn't be able to get to her if we keep fighting. I had an idea. A really stupid one, but an idea. I quickly ran over to Rose and put my arms around her. She kept struggling for a few moments as I held tight. Then, she let go, and acknowledged what was happening.

"See, Rose? Was that so h-" I was cut off by something I definitely didn't expect at this stage. She pulled a punch…right THROUGH my stomach. I couldn't feel anything except for my eyelids growing heavier. There was a huge hole in my stomach made by her fist. No…

"Rose isn't here at the moment…" She stated with a smirk. I'm…dying. "Neither is the Kehin Human." I've got no choice. I knew that if it comes down to this…it would be the only option. I quickly pulled my sword out of its holster with my remaining strength, than stuck in Rose. She looked as shocked as I was. I quickly fell to the ground, the hole in my stomach still remaining. I could see tears in Rose's eyes. Heh…she always was a crybaby…that's how I know it's her. I closed my eyes slowly. My death won't matter, will it? The only thing that'll remain is the fog, shrouding everything. It hides Life and Death, Pain and Sorrow. What will it hide this time? Life…or Death?

Little did this boy know, he would be the start of a war that would shake the infinite alignment of dimensions.

 _ **What war exactly? I guess you're going to have to read on with Akuda to find out! See ya till then!**_


End file.
